Legends of the Red Wolf
by Tigger77
Summary: Bella never believed in the legend of the red wolf. That's until it comes to her doorstep. Now, she must learn to be a shapshifter, deal with the red wolf pack and maybe a few vampires too. R&R! Better Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all! Me llama Tigger77! In English that means my name is Tigger77! That's about the only thing I know in Spanish! Isn't that awesome!**

**Anyway I was trying to find a picture of a red wolf for another story I did on fanfiction when I saw this little button that said red wolf anime. I got curious and had to look. It was amazing! I found these really cool cartoons of red wolves and it gave me an idea for a new story! If you want to see the pictures feel free to check them out on my profile! They should be up soon!**

**P.S Be prepared, my stories are different from the rest. They can be good or bad depending on the person reading! I personally think they are great! But, anyway yes they are different!**

**-Tigger77**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

Summary:

Have you ever wondered if there were anymore shape shifters out there? Bella always thought that the legend of the red wolf, a wolf that came to the door and killed teenagers that misbehaved. That's until it comes to her doorstep. Now she has to learn how to deal with being a shape shifting wolf , the red wolf pack, and maybe even a few vampires.

* * *

The feeling of pavement under my feet pushed me fast; a little too fast, apparently.

_Bella! Wait up! _Jay called from behind.

I looked back towards my friend. Her pink fur showed in the moonlight. _Why don't you hurry up? _I laughed. In response I heard her growl. _Don't worry. We're here anyway._

I looked forwards. The shiny sign lights of the little town market, our destination, were just ahead now. I could clearly make out the words 'Rockford Market'.

When we got close enough to the store to see people we stopped. As quickly as I could I changed, or morphed as Jay liked to call it, back into human form. I dropped the bag of clothes at my feet. Carefully, as to not get the clothes dirty. Then, as fast as possible I dressed. Nothing too special; just some ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Plus the tennis shoes, so the humans wouldn't notice us as much.

"Come on." I murmured to Jay, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

There wasn't much inside the little market. Just a few options for junk food, the extra little things you might have run out of at home, and can't drive all the way to the city for, and some rental movies. Teenagers lined the isle ways talking to their friends. This was the only cool place to be at night. But, as soon as they saw us come in they disappeared. I rolled my eyes at Jay. She smirked. It was well known to us that the only reason they ran was out of intimidation. We were hot. We admitted it. But, we also screamed danger, causing the little humans to subconsciously back away.

"You go get the food. I'll get the movies." Jay walked off.

I slide towards the candy isle. Mike and Ike's, check. Gummy bears, check. Chocolate, check. Oooohhhhhhhh, and it seemed they had some mints in. That would make Jock happy. I grabbed some of those too. Then, I walked toward the drinks. Milk worked. No one liked it, but no one complained. Two six packs of coke and a six pack of bud light for Blaze was all we needed. I walked over to Jay.

She looked over at me. "Buying out the store are we?" She chuckled.

"S'not my fault there's nothing here." I sniffed. She laughed.

"Here. I got three movies to rent. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed."

We payed for are stuff quickly. The cashier looked at us in amazement the whole time. And then we were off again; out of are clothes and into are natural bodies.

_We're going to be late... _Jay thought morosely.

_Shut up Jay. No one will notice_

_They will too! Especially Tutty boy. _Jay argued.

_Especially not 'Tutty boy'. _I growled.

We ran silently the rest of the way. The sun disappeared behind the mountains, with it the warmth. We jumped over the old abandoned rail road and jumped the small creek. If I was calculating correctly we made it to the old house around eleven.

Again, we stopped, changed and dressed. It wasn't as if the boys or anyone else hadn't seen things before, it was just embarrassing. I danced up the porch of the house. It wasn't much. blue paint was chipping off the walls and plants on and around it were over flowing. But, it had the essentials. Working pluming and electricity. Even a few beds for us all to sleep on. It wasn't much, but this was my home.

"Your late!" King Tut, as we called him, shouted as soon as I opened the door.

"Told you." Jay sang.

"Shut up!"

I walked into the little living room. They were all there. Red, Tala, Chancy, Jock, Blaze, Edgar, Hannah, King Tut, Phantom, Lady, Pammy, Feathers,even Mistigo was there. Which was different. He usually never showed up to anything like this.

"Sorry were late guys." I apologized.

"It's fine Bella." Blaze said relaxed, and I went to go sit in a new place. Edgar and Red seemed to have taken my usual spot snuggling. I squeezed in by Jay.

"Who wants food?" There was many a reply as Lady put the movie in play. I through the bag up, so as to not get in the way. "Oh and jock I got you some mints." I through some over towards him.

"Thanks Bella. Maybe I should keep you around." Jock laughed. I only rolled my eyes.

"And who's ready for movie night?" Tut asked. Everyone cheered.

This was my family. They were weird and different. But good. Sitting in this crowded living room I felt content. We were the red wolves. Legends one and all of us.

* * *

**Okay. How was that? Should I keep going with it? What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RE**


	2. Chapter 2

I am sad to say I no longer have time to write this story. If any of you would like to continue on with my work, please PM me or comment and I'll send you any details you might want to take over. If there are more than one person wanting to finish my story then I'll take the time to decide who will. The 'auditions' I guess you could call them will be up tell June 8th. One month from now.

I am sorry if this upsets any of you. I just don't have time anymore.

Stories I am also getting rid of:

Justice and the Will to Be Free

Eyes of a Hunter

Legends of the Red Wolf

Shattered Glass

And Tanya in Wonderland


End file.
